When Love is True
by RicksIlsa
Summary: Drabble: Hooks POV of the end of tonight's episode 'Jolly Roger' Emma/Hook. Added a second chapter, new ending for tonight's episode, A Curious Thing
1. Chapter 1

I didn't realize how much it would hurt. The witch cursed me, so that kissing Emma, my true love, would drain all of her power. The cynical voice in my mind laughed. Like there was any possibility that Emma wanted to kiss me anyway...

I walked around for a bit after that. In my mind, I ran through different conversations I could have with Emma. To warn her or prepare her. In the end, I didn't know what to do. So I went to the only ones whose advice I knew I could trust. David and Mary Margaret. They werre the epitome of good, and would know exactly what to do.

Imagine my surprise when Emma herself opened the door. I should have told her then. I should have warned her some how, but with Regina there...

And then came that moment. That moment I had been longing for since the day I met her. She finally gave in. She revealed her trust in me, and brushed away any and all secrets I might be hiding. She invited me into a private part of her life. To relax and enjoy time with her family. Her good, gracious, accepting and forgiving family.

It would have been so easy to accept. To pretend, for just a moment that she and I might actually have a future together. I wonder if she'll ever know just how hard it was for me to leave her then. To finally get that welcome invitation that I had been praying for, for so long now. And to have to turn it down.

I had to turn it down because if I had gone, and the night ended with her wanting a kiss, I wouldn't have been capable of denying her. Or rather, I wouldn't have denied myself.. At least, I'm not certain that I would have. So I had to turn her down then, while I still knew that I could.

Some might think that it is because I am a good man. I don't think that that is what I am. But then, I'm not exactly the best judge at that sort of thing.

Since the witch laid her curse on my lips I have never had a stronger desire to kiss anyone in my life. They burn with longing. I only thought I desired her before, but now... and I know that with one kiss I would lose her forever. Luckily for everyone, I love her enough to resist.

And yet, there is that still, small voice in my mind that reminds me that true love's kiss will break any curse. Perhaps the witch has forgotten this? Perhaps I shall kiss Emma, and nothing evil will happen. Is our love that strong?

My kiss did not awaken her memories when I tried it in New York a few weeks ago, but David assured me that the same thing had happened with him and Snow White when her memories were taken from her.

Emma remembers me now. She doesn't hate or despise me, and I can only conclude that she trusts me given the many times she has had me look after Henry.

But is it true love? Dare I be bold and kiss her with all the love in my heart? If only I knew for sure that she recognizes our love as true...

For now, I will keep my distance. Hopefully, I will get the opportunity to discuss things with David soon. Until then, I will use my trusty spyglass, and watch over her from afar. I will watch and allow my love for her to grow so much more than I ever dreamed possible.

End


	2. Chapter 2: The Power of Love

Henry is at Bae's grave,mourning now that he remembers. He's so young to have lost his father... it makes me feel old.

My love for Emma has not diminished in the slightest. As much as it hurts that she no longer trusts me, its better this way. Now, Zelena cannot use me to hurt her. This is a good thing... but it does not keep me away from Granny's rum. The old woman has always been kind to me, and she pours the drink liberally, as if she knows of the pain I am attempting to numb. It's nearing midnight and I've lost count of the number of drinks I've had when Emma bursts through the door.

It's not tired disappointment on her face this time, but angry hurt.

I turn back to Granny, and she pours me another, before turning to toss a key to Emma.

"I'm going to bed. Lock up," the old woman says, and leaves without another word.

I notice for the first time, that the diner/bar is empty other than myself and the silently fuming Emma Swan.

I down my last drink and turn to face her.

I shut my eyes, and hold up my chin.

"Go ahead. Hit me. You know you want to, everybody does," I say, sounding much too resigned.

My words seem to deflate her, and she ends up hopping the bar to pour herself a drink. She refills mine as well.

"Why?" she asks, after a moment of silence.

I know what she's asking and don't pretend otherwise.

"Smee's my best mate. He would have kept Henry safe. Besides, the lad was determined to go back New York, whatever the cost. Believe what you will, but my intention was to keep him safe, Emma. It always has been."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?! I trusted you, Killian!" she yells, her anger building again.

The way she says my given name reminds me of my mum. The first woman I ever disappointed.

I take a breath, and look her straight in the eye.

"Zelena is powerful and evil. After she cursed me, she warned me off telling you, so I went to your parents. Unfortunately I wasn't able to get them alone before she decided to go after Henry," I try to explain.

"So you decided to sacrifice Henry to save everyone? What makes you think that is okay? What gives you the right to decide such a thing!" She yells, her hands clenching into fists.

I hold my hand and hook protectively over my face.

"I made no such choice! I had to get Henry away to safety so you wouldn't force me to comply with Zelena's plans, and don't act like you wouldn't have! You would have kissed me and given up your power in a heartbeat to keep Henry safe. But that would have been wrong! You are the only one who can defeat Zelena, and Henry would not thank you for a life lived under her rule, if she even allows him to live!" I cry, tired, not nearly drunk enough, and starting to get angry myself.

A few moments of silence pass before I lower my arms to look at her. Silent tears are streaming down her face and I pull her to me without thinking.

She buries her face into my shirt and sobs as I stroke her hair with my hand, and murmur words of encouragement.

Her smile is wobbly, but genuine when she is cried out.

"I-I don't want to lose you," she stammers.

"Never," I vow.

"I thought I had, I thought you... I need to trust you, Killian. I can't... I can't love you... not yet... not until we are safe, but I have to trust. I need to trust you, so please...: she babbles trailing off and looking lost.

"You'll never lose me, Emma. I love you. And I loved Bae. And I will always cherish and protect Henry. I may not have handled this the best way, but I did try. I'll always try," I say before she holds a finger to my lips.

And now Emma's kissing my face, avoiding my lips and kissing down my neck to suck at the sensitive flesh of my collarbone. The sweetness overloads my senses. It's what I've wanted for so long now, but not like this.

I pull back and tilt her chin up with smooth side of my hook. She looks confused and ready to run away.

"I love you Emma Swan, and nothing would make me happier than to take you right here on this counter. But when we finally are together for real, there won't be some evil witch hanging over our heads. No curse will be between our lips. There will just be you and me and all the time in the world."

I tilt her chin down to place a slow kiss on her forehead.

"Now, go home. Be with Henry and your family."

Her gaze softens and she smiles at me. My heart melts and I feel myself fall harder than I ever have before.

"We're meeting at Regina's house for breakfast. You'll be there?" She asks, as if she's actually worried I won't come.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, love," I say, winking at her and reveling in the blush that colors her cheeks.

She herds me out of the diner and locks the door.

"I would kiss you, if I could," she admits, keeping my gaze, but blushing darker.

"When this is over, I will kiss you like you have never been kissed before," I vow, enjoying her shiver of lust.

"Goodnight, Killian," she says, pressing two fingers to my lips.

I have never wanted anyone more in my life.

When she is gone he appears by my side.

"Where are you staying?" David asks, putting a strong arm around my shoulders to help me walk.

"I have a room at Granny's," I say, nodding toward the inn adjacent to the diner. He nods and helps me to my room.

"You know I love her?" I ask as he opens my door and helps me to the bed.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise," he says.

"I tried to tell you," I try to explain before he lets me drop to the bed.

"I know. Don't worry, Hook. I heard your conversation with Emma. We're good here."

I nod and roll onto my side.

"You'll keep her safe?" I ask, my voice sounding small and pathetic.

"With my dying breath," he vows and we nod at each other.

Love is a funny thing, but so powerful. Especially in this family.

END


End file.
